


Mixed Feelings

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [9]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Angst, Catullus 85, Catullus Interpretation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate, Melancholy, Multi, Non-Romance, Other, Roman poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 85- The torment of love and hatred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Feelings

I exist to love

I exist to hate- but why?

Who knows? But it hurts.


End file.
